


give me a taste

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aziraphale decides to make a stop at Crowley's flat.





	give me a taste

**Author's Note:**

> before i start this i would like to say that this behavior is not healthy and no one should ever do this.

Aziraphale stood in the middle of Crowley's living room, and nervously rubbed his hands together. He was **_not _**supposed to be here. 

"**_This is wrong_**" he thought as he looked around the flat. Even though these thoughts were going through his head, his legs carried him over to Crowley's desk and he ran his hand over it. The thought of Crowley pushing everything off and having him right there fleeted through his mind. His face and lower stomach felt as though they were aflame. He then took his hand away and continued on through the hallway.

Once he got to the end of it, he stopped and took a moment to look over the statue. He always thought it looked somewhat obscene. It made him think of Crowley and himself. The thought only making the feeling in his lower stomach worse.

After a minute of staring, he pushed himself to continue walking. 

Once he got to Crowley's bedroom door he opened it cautiously, and took a look around. A queen size bed with black silk sheets was the first thing he saw. "**_This is wrong, This is wrong, This is_**" the words repeated in his mind as he walked towards the bed. It took him a moment to build up the courage, but then he finally sat down. He ran his hands over the soft silk and then found his hand roaming towards one Crowley's pillows. 

The angel slowly brought it up to his face and sniffed. Crowley's hair gel and shampoo filled his nose and he hummed in content. He then sat that down, picked up the sheets, and inhaled deeply. Crowley's musk was all over it and he loved it. He sighed as he imagined being in these sheets with Crowley. Waking up in them to find Crowley next to him, or having Crowley atop of him as they lied underneath him.

After these thoughts, all of the rational ones left his mind. All he could think about is Crowley. 

He then walked over to Crowley's dresser and scanned over it. There he found his cologne. Oh, how it smelled lovely on him when he wore it. He sprayed some into the air and sniffed, then smiled. Then, he walked over to a pile of clothes on the floor, and in that pile, was a pair of Crowley's boxer briefs. 

All that went through the angel's head was **_Crowley, Crowley, Crowley_**...

He bent over, grabbed them, brought them up to his face, and inhaled. Then stopped. 

"Oh Lord, what am I doing?"

He looked at the underwear in his hand in horror, and then dropped them quickly. Then he left as fast as he could. 

**Author's Note:**

> it is my bed time and i hope all of this sounds correct and nice i hope y'all liked it heha


End file.
